Wishing I Could Fly
by MusicalEscape
Summary: Sometimes I wish I was a bird. I could fly away from my tormentors, glide among my dreams, which are aimed as high as the sky allows. Kurt-centric, implied Klaine. Bird Metaphors. Light to medium angst. The original path of Two Boys, A Tree, And A Book.


Note: I wrote the story and ANs last night, so please exscuse any rambling involving how tired I am.

It is currently 11:40. I just finished the story and my fingers are tired of typing on my iTouch. I still have to do the bottom AN too. First thing tomorrow (actually today now!) I email this to myself and brew a cup of tea.

Light to medium angst with a happy ending, because I hate sad endings. Note: the metaphoring is NOT an implication of anything. I simply used birds in place of people.

Hope you enjoy this one-shot. It was the original intention of my other story, Two Boys, A Tree, And A Book, but somewhere along the way a tree got added in and the original idea fell off a cliff. But I managed to write this, more about it in the end AN.

Disclaimer: Currently 11:45 exactly, too... Tired... To... Disclaim... *falls asleep*

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wish I was a bird. With wings, I could soar high into the clouds, away from my tormentors. I could fly among my dreams, which are aimed high, as high as the sky allows. I could feel the clouds on my wings, taste the freedom in my beak. So many things that I could do.<p>

Perhaps I could be a kingfisher. Their feathers are marvelous, after all. A shining blue head, back, and wings, a vermillion stomach, a pure white neck.

Or maybe a dove, whole and beautiful. A symbol for peace, for love. Admired for being such a hopeful representative.

No, actually. A canary. Bright, with a beautiful song bursting from my tiny breast. I would stand out from the other, duller birds, as my clothes do as a human. Yes; a canary. No one would tell me to tone it down, because I would be born to shine, like I am now. Just, as a bird, the others would accept it. Envy me, even.

I can imagine it: all of the homophobic Neanderthals in their true forms, stupid land creatures that lumber around, only able to watch as me and my friends glide above them.

When I was in Glee, I was like a peacock with feathers extended. I wasn't as noticed as the female lead, though, who showed off her feathers and chirped a tune at every possible opportunity.

At Dalton, I was a peacock among pheasants. Some of them sang better than others, but in the end they were all a dull brown, intent on being like each other. I lowered my feathers, but never managed to be like them. Because I didn't belong like that.

I tried finding a confidant in another peacock in hiding, but he only urged me to blend with the others. He had been in hiding too long, lulled by the safety of the flock.

Eventually, I returned to my original flock. I didn't belong at Dalton, and Glee was my family.

I turn my situation into bird metaphors whenever I have a moment to dwell. It's the closest I can be to actually having wings.

Except now I have him, the bird that was hiding in the safety of the pheasants. I got him to extend his feathers, to truly shine. Because he deserves to.

Now, he has grounded me. He's kept both of my feet planted firmly on the ground. And I don't want to be a bird anymore. Why would I need to fly alone with my dreams when they're all here on Earth, with him?

Besides, every time I'm near him, I get a flying sensation in my heart, and that's close enough for me.

* * *

><p>It's now 11:51 PM, and I have a 20% battery on my iTouch. Totally worth it, if you ask me, since I got this beauty pounded out. Shorter than it looks on an iTouch though.<p>

I was going to include Blackbird, but somehow it just didn't come in. And somehow bird metaphors got thrown in. At least I stuck to the original sentences I thought up- 'Sometimes I wish I was a bird' and 'But now I have him, and he has grounded me.' Well, somewhat.

Reviews are love, dearies! Even Sue says so.

Sue: ...pathetic idiots. Get a life and stop uglying up mine, I need to save that for the atrocious performances my Cheerios put on. *storms out*

Me: Tired... *falls asleep*


End file.
